Wanting to Protect
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: This story is based off the part where Orihime "should" go back to heal Ichigo's hand and then go to Hueco Mundo. However, this story has a twist. She goes back to the Soul Society and a certain fox Captain is put in charge of protecting her. r&r, edited.
1. Chapter 1

**First off I would like to say "Hi" to everyone here on the Bleach section on this site. Now I'll be honest this isn't my first fanfic, this is however, ****my first Bleach fanfic****. So I hope that it will be good and I'll try to keep it as interesting as possible. I guess that's it really.**

**And now for the summary this story will be taking place during the point in the anime when ****Orihime "should" have went back to the world of the living after Ulquiorra had given her the bracelet. But there will be a twist to where Orihime won't exactly do what Ulquiorra had "ordered" her to do.**

**So I hope you enjoy this story and yeah that's all of summary that you're going to get. Also there's some Sajin x Orihime, although it is mostly on a friendship level and Ichigo x ****Tatsuki. (which I've come to like recently) Anyway enough of me talking here's the first chapter to this story.**

**I don't own anything.**

Wanting to Protect

Orihime Inoue continued to look at the bracelet that Ulquiorra had given to her as she thought, "_Should I really do this? What if...What if Ichigo and the others had defeated the Arrancars? Then I would have been tricked into doing something that I didn't need or want to do. I know I should go back and check on everyone, but maybe the Soul Society can help me."_

Orihime nodded her head and as she began to run back the way she came the barrier surrounding the two escorts disappeared and as the two looked they noticed Orihime back towards the Soul Society as the one on the left shouted, "Wait you're going the wrong the way!"

The high school student turned her head as she shouted back, "I know but I need to go back to the Soul Society!"

Both the escorts stayed seated wondering what that Arrancar could of have said to the human girl to make her run back the way she came, as one on the right just sighed and stood as he said, "Well, I guess we might as well follow her back."

The left did the same and the two soul reapers then ran back catching up to Orihime as the trio then ran out of entrance reentering the Soul Society as Orihime shouted, "Captain Ukitake!"

Captain Ukitake of Squad 13 was about to leave the gate when he heard Orihime's voice as she shouted, "Captain Ukitake!"

This caught the long white haired captain off guard a bit as the orange haired girl fell onto her knees breathing heavily from exhaustion and as Ukitake kneel down to ask what was wrong he looked at the two escorts as he ordered, "You may go."

They both bowed and then left as Ukitake placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder as he asked, "Orihime, what made you want to come back here? I thought you were going to go back to rejoin Rukia and the others."

Orihime looked up at him as she replied, "Yes Captain Ukitake, I was going to go back but then-"

Ukitake stopped her and as he helped her up he said, "If something happened on your way back to the world of living I think it would be best to wait and discuss this later on." Looking at her he added, "If that's alright with you, Orihime?"

"Oh, yes that's fine Captain Ukitake. But uh is it alright if I stay in your division for tonight?" Orihime asked, while the two began to walk.

Ukitake smiled at her as he answered, "Of course Orihime, any friend of Rukia's is always welcomed."

Orihime smiled as she replied, "Thank you, Captain Ukitake."

Meanwhile in Karakura Town Ichigo was hanging onto Rukia for support and as the two walked down the sidewalk the Substitute Soul Reaper noticed that Rukia was in deep thought as he asked, "Hey, Rukia is something wrong?"

This question caused Rukia to look at him as she replied, "Actually something is bothering me. Orihime still hasn't returned from the Soul Society yet."

Ichigo looked away from Rukia as he said, "Yeah, you did say that she was close behind you." He then looked into the midday sky as he added, "But knowing Orihime, maybe she found something there that caught her interest or something."

"I suppose, but just to be safe I'll check in with Captain Ukitake later since maybe she wasn't allowed to pass through the gate yet." Rukia stated, as they both stopped for moment to rest.

Ichigo continued to stare upward as he responded with, "You know Rukia, you could be right."

Back in Soul Society however, Orihime had just told Captain Ukitake about the conversation that she had, had with Ulquiorra as the Captain opened his eyes and crossed his arms as he replied, "Yes, now I understand why you would come back here instead."

"So what should I do Captain Ukitake?" Orihime asked, as her eyes trailed downward towards the floor.

"Rest assured Orihime that I will inform the Head Captain about this in the morning. But for now I think it would be best for you to stay the night here." Ukitake suggested, as he stood up and then made a bed for Orihime.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired." Orihime stated, as she then let out a soft yawn.

After her bed was set Captain Ukitake stood up and then slid the door open and before he left looked back at Orihime as he said, "Good night Orihime, rest well."

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake." Orihime replied, as the Captain of the 13th squad slid the door shut. Orihime laid her head down as she then processed to stare up at the ceiling.

**So how was it for my first chapter? I hope wasn't too boring or too confusing. But if you did like this or if it did catch your interest then the chapter will be where the actual plot takes place. (hopefully if not then it'll be close) Still next update will be soon and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Ichigo woke up in his room that following morning in not the greatest of moods. And when he got out of bed he sat up and stared at his right hand as he sighed and thought, "_Well, I might be in a lot of pain right now but hopefully no one will ask about my hand."_

He then got up and put on his school uniform as he left the house acting as if he was in hurry. When he arrived at his high school though he could barely pay attention to anything that the teacher was saying since his mind kept on wondering as he looked over at Orihime's desk and he remembered that she hadn't come back from the Soul Society yet.

_"I wonder why Orihime hasn't come back yet? It couldn't of just been because she wasn't allowed to pass through the gate. There has be something else, but I have no idea what it is." _Ichigo thought to himself, as he started to become frustrated.

Tatsuki as well, could feel Orihime's presence. However, she had no idea where she was she as too became a bit frustrated while she thought, "_I have to find out the truth from Ichigo." _She then looked over at him as she finished with, "_Then it's decided I'll ask him about it right after class."_

Later on that day when the final bell finally did ring Tatsuki followed Ichigo out of classroom as she called out, "Hey Ichigo, wait a minute!"

Tatsuki watched as Ichigo turned and asked, "Yeah Tatsuki, what is it?"

She stopped in front of him as she blurted out, "Ichigo, tell me where Orihime is. I can feel her presence, but I couldn't find her anyway yesterday. So I was hoping that you might know where she is."

She waited for Ichigo to reply and when she made eye contact with he replied, "I'm sorry Tatsuki, I can't tell you where Orihime is." This made her eyes widen as he continued with, "But I can tell you that she's safe."

"I'll buy that for now. But there's something else that I want to ask you." she stated, but before she could go any further she saw Rukia wave towards Ichigo and when she looked back at him he had started walk away as she protested, "Hey, wait a minute Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked back at her as he shouted back, "Sorry Tatsuki, but I've got to go! See ya!"

But as Ichigo was running away Tatsuki glared at him as she thought, "_Ichigo...sooner or later you going to have to tell me the truth."_

When Ichigo and Rukia had the left the school he asked, "So what did you want Rukia?"

"I wanted to let you know that I was gong to check in with Captain Ukitake to see how Orihime was doing." Rukia explained, as the two then ran towards Orihime's house where Captain Hitsugaya and rest of the group were waiting for them.

Meanwhile in Soul Society Orihime and Captain Ukitake where walking towards a building where Orihime could let the others know what had happened the previous day as she looked at the Captain and said, "Thank you again for letting me borrow a Soul Reapers uniform Captain Ukitake."

He smiled at her as he replied, "Of course Orihime, I'm glad that I found some extra ones."

Once the two had made entered the building where the teleprompter was as Ukitake had her stay back for a moment as it was just static, but it soon focused in as Rukia was shown on the screen whle she asked, "Captain Ukitake, how is Orihime?"

"Why don't you ask her youself, Rukia?" He replied, back as he mentioned for Orihime to step forward.

And once she was in front of the teleprompter Rukia asked, "Orihime, why didn't you come back from the Soul Society yesterday?"

Orihime looked downward as she explained everything from Ulquiorra's attack on her two escorts, to where he said that her friends would die if she didn't agree to going back with him to Hueco Mundo. After this Ichigo took a step forward as he asked, "So Captain Ukitake, will Orihime be able to return home now or not?"

"I will answer that question Ichigo Kurosaki." Someone stated, which caused Orihime to look behind her.

And when she did she saw Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain of Squad 7 Sajin Komamura, who were standing at the entrance to the room. And once the two were next to Ukitake and Orihime Captain Yamamoto continued with, "Now that I know that what Captain Ukitake had told me last night was true. It would be unwise for Orihime Inoue to return to the world of the living especially if Aizen is after her for her abilities."

Ichigo nodded in agreement as he replied, "Yeah I understand Head Captain. But promise me that Orihime will be safe while she's in the Soul Society."

"Of course that is why I have brought Captain Komamura with me." he explained, and once he looked at Orihime for a moment he turned back towards the teleprompter as he ended with, "He will be in charge of protecting her while she is here in the Soul Society."

Orihime looked at Captain Komamura from the corner of her eye (as best she could) as she thought, "_Captain Komamura, he sure is tall."_ And when she looked up even further she noticed his ears as she added, "_But he sure does have some pretty cute ears."_

"Orihime." Ichigo called out, as she continued to stare.

This made her look back towards his face as she asked, "Yes, Ichigo?"

"I just wanted to tell you to stay safe and don't worry about Aizen, since I doubt he would even think about going after you while you're in the Soul Society." Ichigo said, as he waved goodbye.

She noticed a shadow go over her as she looked and saw Komamura was looking at her as he said, "I promise to make sure that nothing happens to you, Orihime."

The high school student felt a light blush go over her face as she replied, "T-Thank you, Captain Komamura."

She stared as Komamura gently took her hand into his as the two walked out of room not even noticing Momo as she entered the room excited to talk to Captain Hitsugaya again.

**Okay so that's the end of this chapter. And if you're wondering about how Aizen would react to this "unexpected" turn in events. Well, you'll find out about that maybe in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter on the way and this is where Orihime has a question that she wants to ask Captain Komamura. And you'll find out how Aizen will react when Ulquiorra returns to report about how his plan went. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

As Captain Komamura and Orihime walked down one of the streets of the Seireitei Orihime continued to look up at the furry Captain as she thought, "_I wonder if I should ask him? No, he probably won't able to do that since his a Captain."_

Before she could continue to argue with herself though Komamura looked down at her as he asked, "Orihime, is something wrong?"

This question caused Orihime to look away while she blushed in embarrassment as she answered, "It's nothing Captain Komamura I just wanted to know if-"

"If what, Orihime?" Komamura asked, not really sure where the human girl was going with this.

"I-I wanted to know if you'll train me." Orihime blurted out, as she stopped walking.

Komamura continued to stare at her as he asked, "Why would you want me to train you, Orihime?"

Orihime looked away as she replied, "I was hoping that you would train me so that I can actually be of help during the upcoming war."

"I see...but wouldn't you feel more comfortable helping Squad 4 with healing the injured?" Komamura suggested.

Orihime felt tears start to build up in her eyes as she answered, "Yes, I know but I want to do more then that. I want to be able to fight along side all of you. B-Because I know that I can do more then just heal people...if I were just given the chance to prove myself."

She then felt a large hand place itself on her shoulder which caused her to open her eyes and when she did that she noticed that Komamura had knelt down to look at her in the eye (almost) as he said, "Orihime, if you're serious about this then I will train you."

Orihime wiped the few that began to fall from her face as she responded with, "Really? You'd train me?"

"Of course Orihime, but just to warn you I won't go easy on you." Komamura stated.

When he was about stand back though he felt Orihime throw her arms around his midsection (as best she could) as she said, "Thank you Captain Komamura. Thank you."

Komamura sighed as he lightly hugged her back as he replied, "You don't need to thank me Orihime...but you're welcome."

Meanwhile Ulquiorra was walking in the main hallway of Las Noches towards Aizen's room as he thought, "_I am surprised that, that girl had not returned like I had ordered her to do. I had even waited an extra day just to be sure she would arrive. However, because of this I wonder how Lord Aizen will react when he sees that Orihime Inoue did not return with me."_

When Ulquiorra opened the door he walked inside and after taking a few steps forward he bowed as he heard Aizen's voice as he asked, "Greetings Ulquiorra, I take it that Orihime did not return to the world of living after all?"

Standing up straight Ulquiorra answered with, "Yes, that is correct Lord Aizen. So what should we do now?"

Aizen put his head on top of his hand as he replied, "Simple we will just have to find someone that Orihime is close to and kidnap that person so that Orihime will have no choice, but to come here to save that person."

"But who should be brought back here my lord?" Ulquiorra asked.

Aizen pondered this for moment as he closed eyes. However, after a moment with his eyes still closed he asked, "Ulquiorra, was there anyone else besides Ichigo and Orihime that you and Yammy had encountered?"

Thinking back Ulquiorra did remembered seeing a short blue haired girl who had survived Yammy's attack as he answered, "Yes, Lord Aizen there was another girl that Orihime did try to protect. And she did somehow manage to survive when Yammy had inhaled all of the humans spiritual pressure that was around us."

Aizen opened his eyes as responded with, "I see. If you could Ulquiorra, bring her here so that I might be able to meet her."

Ulquiorra bowed as he replied, "Yes, Lord Aizen."

But as he turned to leave Aizen stopped him when he asked, "By the way Ulquiorra, do you know her name?"

After Ulquiorra had opened the door he turned as he answered, "I don't know her last name, but I do know that her first name is Tatsuki, but that is only because Orihime had told her to run."

Aizen nodded and as Ulquiorra left he smirked as he thought, "_My previous plan may have failed, but perhaps this Tatsuki could be of more use to me then Orihime could have been."_

**And that's it for this chapter. Yes, it was a bit shorter then the other, but I felt that it was necessary to end the chapter at this point. So I hope you enjoyed reading and I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter where Orihime starts her training.**

Chapter 4

The next day Captain Komamura took Orihime out onto an open field to begin the training and as he gripped the hilt of his sword he asked, "Are you ready to start, Orihime?"

Seeing Captain Komamura with such a serious look on his face sacred Orihime a bit as she gulped while she replied with, "Y-Yes, I'm ready."

"Good then let's begin!" Komamura shouted, as he pulled his sword out and began to run at Orihime.

Trying not to show any fear Orihime put both of her hands in front of her as she commanded, "I reject!"

After she had said this an orange triangle formed itself in front of her blocking Komamura's attack. And as his sword clashed with her shield he commented, "Good Orihime, but let's see how long you can keep that shield up if I were to do this!"

Captain Komamura then processed to push forward with his sword causing Orihime to go down to one knee. However, the young girl would not give up as she tried to stand back up and push back. But no matter how hard she would try Orihime could not push the furry Captain back at all. Her eyes then widen when she saw that Captain Komamura had used a flashstep which caused him to disappear for a moment, he then reappeared a few feet away from her. Orihime then lowered her arms which caused the shield to disappear as she stood there wondering what the Captain was up to.

"Orihime, now I want you to try and attack me." Komamura shouted, as he continued to stand there.

The high school girl nodded as she commanded, "Koten Zanshun!"

Tsubaki then flow towards Captain Komamura ready to go right through him. However, since Orihime didn't want to harm the Captain in any way he was able to block it...or at least he thought he had. But when Orihime looked at him she gasped when she saw that there was cut on his chest.

She then started to run towards him as she asked, "Captain Komamura, are you alright?"

She did not receive an answer from him though and when she saw him use another flashstep her eyes widen in surprise yet again. But suddenly a rather large shadow had engulfed and when she turned around her face was inches away from Komamura's sword as he said, "Orihime, it is not wrong to show compassion to your enemy. However, showing too compassion will lead to your downfall." He then lowered his face as he ended with, "Do you understand, Orihime?"

Orihime gulped as she lowered her head and answered with, "Yes, Captain Komamura I understand."

Captain Komamura then put away his sword as he said, "Good." He then started to walk away, but after walking a bit away he turned and looked over at Orihime as he added, "Orihime, are you coming?"

Rubbing the back of her head Orihime nodded as she replied, "Oh, right I'm coming Captain Komamura."

Orihime then ran up to Komamura and unbeknownst to either one of them Orihime had gently grabbed onto Komamura's hand as the two then walked back to the 7th division.

Later on that night in Karakura Town however, Ichigo was standing in the same grassy field where he had first run into Ulquiorra and Yammy. His mind continued to wander as he thought, "_I wonder how Orihime is doing in the Soul Society. I'm sure that she's alright with Captain Komamura protecting her. But still-"_

He was brought back to reality though when someone said, "I finally found you, Ichigo."

Surprised Ichigo turned to see Tatsuki glaring at him as he asked, "Tatsuki, w-why are you here?"

"I'm here to find out where Orihime is and why your wearing that black outfit." Tatsuki shot back, as she walked towards the orange haired soul reaper.

Ichigo looked away as he replied, "I thought I told you not to worry about Orihime."

In response to that comment Tatsuki responded by slapping him across the face as she shouted, "How can I not worry? Ever single time those odd looking creatures show up you, Orihime, Chad, and even Uryū end up running off somewhere making me wonder where you guys have gone off to! So how do you think that, that makes me feel!"

"Tatsuki..." Ichigo let out, as he turned to look at her.

Before he could on any further though Tatsuki put her hand in front of his face as she pleaded as tears started to form from frustration, "Ichigo, if you're trying to keep this a secret then I promise to keep it." She then moved her hand away as she looked up at him and added, "So please Ichigo, just tell me what you're doing."

Ichigo stared at her for moment as the guilt started to build up as he sighed and replied, "Tatsuki, I'm...a Substitute Soul Reaper of the Soul Society where Orihime is staying at for her protection. And if you're wondering those creatures that you would see every so often are called Hollows. They try and devour a person's soul. And I'm one of many Soul Reapers who have to stop them and then perform a spell that then sends that deceased person's soul over to the Soul Society."

Tatsuki nodded as she responded with, "Thank you Ichigo, and now that I know the truth I want to ask. Is it alright if talk to Orihime tomorrow?"

Ichigo smiled as he said, "Sure I don't see why not."

Tatsuki's smile grew a little bigger as she kissed him on the cheek and then ran off as Ichigo asked, "Hey, w-what was that for?"

Tatsuki didn't respond and as she continued to run home she blushed as she thought, "_I-I can't believe I just did that."_

**Well, this ends another chapter and I know that I forgot to have Tatsuki mention Rukia. But no worries since she'll find out that Rukia is a Soul Reaper in the next chapter. So the update will mostly likely be up either tomorrow or Sunday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's the next chapter and this is where Tatsuki will find out that Rukia is also a Soul Reaper. (since I forgot that Rukia does hang out with Tatsuki and Orihime) And she'll also meet Captain Komamura, but how will that meeting go? Find out right now.**

Chapter 5

That following morning while Tatsuki and Ichigo where walking to Orihime's house to meet with Rukia and the others Tatsuki lowered her head as she said, "Ichigo, I'm not so sure I want to do this now."

Ichigo turned as he asked, "Huh, why not? I thought you wanted to talk to Orihime?"

"I do want to talk to Orihime!" Tatsuki shot back. She then saw start walk away as she put her head and added, "I just...I don't know."

"Hey, you don't need to worry about a thing Tatsuki. Just hurry up will ya!" Ichigo shouted, as he then started to run ahead of her.

Tatsuki became a bit annoyed at how Ichigo was acting as she let out, "You're such a pain Ichigo." She then started to run after him knowing that Orihime's house was just a few blocks away.

Once Tatsuki opened the front door and step into the living she noticed a large teleprompter was up against or either inside of the wall. But when she was about to touch a voice warned, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

This caused Tatsuki to turn around and when she did she saw Rukia standing in the open area with the same outfit that Ichigo was wearing as she stated, "So you're too, Rukia?"

"Yes, and since you asked that I take it that Ichigo told you about what we do?" Rukia asked, as walked towards her.

Tatsuki nodded as she then heard Ichigo's voice as he commented, "Geez, Tatsuki what took you so long to get here?"

"Hey, it's not my fault I don't know how to disappear and then reappear like what you did!" Tatsuki shot back, glaring at him while he walked towards her.

"Actually it's called a flashstep and I could teach you if you want...at least I think I can right, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, as he turned to look at her.

Rukia however, had grabbed her cell phone and held it up to ear as she stated, "I'm not really sure Ichigo, but prehaps it is possible. But first let me call and ask Captain Ukitake if he wouldn't mind finding Rukia so that she and Tatsuki can talk."

Meanwhile in the Soul Society Orihime and Komamura were training again as Captain Komamura's sword almost cut Orihime, but she was able to jump out of the way as she waited for his next move. To her surprise though the 7th divison Captain's next came quickly as he appeared in front of her and was about to try and hit her again with his sword. But even though Orihime was caught off guard by this quick movement she put her arms in front of her as she shouted, "I reject!"

As the shield formed in front of Orihime it actually had pushed Komamura back as he thought, "_She's improving quite well. Instead of just staring at me in fear like last time she actually seemed brave enough to put the shield in front of her. Which shows me that she wants to continue training."_

But before the wolf Captain could go and strike against her he noticed Captain Ukitake's spiritual presence as he appeared before him and said, "I'm sorry to bother you and Orihime's training, Captain Komamura. But Rukia contacted me and said that there was someone that wanted to speak to Orihime."

Komamura nodded as he looked over at Orihime as he stated, "Orihime, we're done training for today."

Orihime lowered her arms causing the shield to disappear as she shouted back, "Okay!" And when she noticed Captain Ukitake she waved at him as she greeted him with, "Good afternoon Captain Ukitake!"

Ukitake smiled as he waved back and replied, "Yes, hello Orihime. Could you please come over here for a moment."

Orihime nodded as she ran towards the two captains. And once she was in front of them she asked, "What is it Captain Ukitake? Is something wrong?"

"No everything is fine, Orihime. But Rukia just contacted me and told me that a friend of yours wanted to speak to you."

"A friend? Did she say who?" Orihime asked, as she began guess on who it could be.

Ukitake rubbed his chin with his hand as he answered, "Hmm, let me think if I remember correctly I believe Rukia told me that this friends name was Tatsuki Arisawa."

Orihime's eyes widen in surprise as she thought, "_Tatsuki wants to talk to me. The only reason that she could know that I was here was if...was if Ichigo had told her that he was a Substitute Soul Reaper."_

Komamura noticed how Orihime was deep in thought as he asked, "Orihime, are you alright?"

Orihime snapped up at him and lightly chuckled as she replied, "Yeah, sorry about that Captain Komamura, I sometimes get lost in my own thoughts when I'm thinking about stuff sometimes."

"It's alright Orihime. So are you ready to speak with your friend now?" Komamura asked, as he extended his out towards her.

Orihime smiled as she responded by grabbing his hand and saying, "You bet I am, um I mean yes Captain Komamura I'm ready to go talk to Tatsuki now."

Komamura nodded again as he then used a flashstep, but as the two disappeared Captain Ukitake continued to smile as he thought, "_Well, it seems like Orihime is starting to take a liking to Captain Komamura. I wonder if he has even noticed this yet?"_

**And so ends another chapter. What? I forgot to add the conversation between Tatsuki, Orihime, and Captain Komamura? Well, actually it just seemed right to end the chapter at this point. (since I do want this story to last a while) So now you all have something to look forward to for the next update.**

**Also I'm really glad that people have been adding this story to their favs list, (it means a lot to me) but I do hope that those people who have done that will leave a review since well, I want to know you're opinion on this unique story and pairing. So be on the look out for the next chapter which will be up I'm hoping (if I start it tonight) will be up sometime tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here it is the conversation between Tatsuki, Orihime, and Captain Komamura will happen. After that however, both Orihime and Komamura will reveal something about each other that might bring them closer together. (or will at least make Komamura think of Orihime differently) So enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Orihime had closed her eyes when she and Captain Komamura had left the open field so she had no idea how many flashsteps the furry captain had used, but it must not have been that many because suddenly she heard his voice as he said, "Orihime, you can open your eyes now."

Opening her eyes she walked inside the building as she replied, "Wow Captain Komamura, you're really fast."

"I'm not that fast Orihime, but thank you never the less." Komamura stated, as he went towards the teleprompter.

After a few minutes of waiting the teleprompter turned on and at first was just static. But soon after it had focused it showed Tatsuki's face on the screen as Orihime asked, "Tatsuki?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Orihime." Tatsuki greeted her friend with. She then had a curious look on her face as she added, "So how have you been?"

"Well, I've been fine really. I've actually been training while I've here-" Orihime stated, before she stopped herself. She then walked off away from the teleprompter and grabbed Captain Komamura's hand and led him back towards the screen (which he didn't resist) as she continued with, "And it's all thanks to Captain Komamura here. His the one who's been put in charge to protect me and who's been training me."

Tatsuki stared at the screen wondering what Orihime was doing when she had just stopped talking. She soon got her answer though because after a little bit she soon saw Orihime and someone or something "rather big" next her as the humanoid wolf said, "It is nice to meet you, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki stared in shock as she thought, "_This is guy is huge...no wonder why Orihim said that she was fine. No one probably wants to mess with her when she's with him."_

She was brought out of her thoughts though when Komamura asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, um no I'm fine. And it's nice to meet you Captain Komamura." Tatuski replied back, as she slightly looked away.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki, but I think we'll have to call it a day for now." Rukia stated, as she took a step forward.

Tatsuki nodded in response as she turned back towards Orihime and Komamura as she said, "Well, Orihime I guess I have to go."

"Oh really...well, it was nice to talk to you, Tatsuki. So perhaps we might be able to talk longer tomorrow." Orihime stated, as she looked over at Captain Komamura who nodded a "yes" which made her smile as both her and Tatsuki waved good bye to each one another. Soon after that the teleprompter went black as Komamura and Orihime then turned and started to walk out of the room.

Komamura then looked down at Orihime and as the two continued to walk he stated, "You have a very good friend, Orihime."

Orihime lightly smiled and looked up at the sky as she replied, "Yeah I guess I do. Of course she would always be there to protect me from bullies who would pick on me."

Komamura's eyes widen in surprise as he asked, "And why were you made fun?"

"When we were both in middle school some guys threatened to cut my hair...like what they had done before my older brother Sora had died." Orihime explained, as she then put her head down and added, "But thankfully Tatsuki had shown just in time to save me. She then promised me that she would protect me from anyone who would try and make me cry."

She then closed her eyes as a tear then fell onto to cheek. When she wiped away however, she felt one of Komamura's hands as he placed one on her shoulder as he said, "Orihime, you may not know this...but I too was bullied."

"Y-You were picked on too, Captain Komamura?" Orihime asked, as she raised her head.

Komamura nodded as he answered, "I was made fun of because of the way I look. But Head Captain Yamamoto went against Central 46 and took me and believed in me. So if he hadn't have done that then I wouldn't have become the Captain of the 7th division."

Komamura then saw that Orihime was crying as he asked, "Orihime, why are you crying?"

"B-Because you didn't deserve to be treated like that. Y-You've shown me nothing but kindness since Head Captain Yamamoto told me that you would be put in charge of protecting me." Orihime stated, as she continued to cry.

She then stopped crying however, when she found herself in the furry captain's arms as he replied, "Orihime, it is kind of you to shed tears for me, but it is unnecessary. And you also didn't deserve to be picked on either...however, you were very lucky that Tatsuki was there to stop those bullies from cutting you're hair." She then pulled away and looked into his golden eyes as he ended with, "Because even though you're young, you are quite beautiful."

Hearing this caused Orihime to blush as she said, "Thank you Captain Komamura, that's...really nice of you to say that."

She then looked up at him as she asked, "Captain Komamura, is it alright if I could ride on your shoulder...just this one time?"

Komamura closed his eyes as he answered, "Yes Orihime, you may ride on my shoulder this one time."

Orihime then felt Komamura lift her into the air as he set on her on right shoulder she warped her arms around his neck and as he began to stand she whispered, "Thank you, Captain Komamura."

The wolf captain just sighed as he then started walk back to the 7th division with Orihime on his shoulder. And as she gently leaned her face against his she then began to fall asleep as the sun began to set over the horizon.

**Well, there you go and I know that the conversation between the three wasn't that long. But I kind of wanted focus more on a Sajin x Orihime moment. (since I finally thought of one that would work with the story) So review and the next update will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here's the next chapter and boy do I feel dumb. The entire time I've typing the technique that the Soul Reapers to move from one to another a fast motion like this "flashstep" when actually I should have typed it out like this "Flash Step or Steps". (for when performing more then one at a time) So I'll most likely go through the previous chapters and fix this problem. (which I just did) So enjoy.**

Chapter 7

As Captain Komamura walked down towards Orihime's room that was in the 7th division he would every once in a while look over at her as he thought, "_She looks so peaceful." _He then remembered what he had said earlier when he had told her that she was beautiful as he continued with, "_I still wonder why I had said that. The Head Captain told me to protect her while she stayed here. And yet I've come to enjoy her company lately."_

Once he had made it to her room he slid the door open and gently lifted Orihime off of his shoulder as he walk towards her bed. He then gently set her down onto her bed and once he had covered up he then turned to leave. But after he had opened the door he turned slightly as he whispered, "Good night, Orihime."

Komamura then quietly slid her shut and then processed to walk down towards his room.

Meanwhile in Karakura Town Ichigo was standing outside in that same grassy field when he felt Tatsuki's spiritual pressure as he asked, "Tatsuki, why've you been following me lately?"

Tatsuki's eyes widen as she replied, "You knew that I used that Flash Step technique?"

"Well, yeah we are sparring partners so I kind of had a feeling that you would be able to learn it on your own once Rukia had explained it to you." Ichigo stated, as she walked towards him.

And once she was next to him she said, "Yeah...I guess, but Ichigo can I ask you something?"

Ichigo smiled as he answered, "Sure Tatsuki, what is it?"

Tatsuki then turned Ichigo so that he was facing her as she begged, "Ichigo, whenever you're fighting a Hollow or whatever it might be. Please let me fight along side you."

Ichigo stared at Tatsuki in complete disbelief as he let out, "You want...to fight with me and the others?"

"Yes. I want to because I-I worry about you, Ichigo." Tatsuki admitted, as she looked down.

"You worry about me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, ever since I saw you fight that odd looking blue haired guy. I can't stop worrying about you getting hurt." Tatsuki stated, as she looked up at him tears starting to fall down her face.

She then felt Ichigo put both of his hands on her shoulders as he replied, "Tatsuki, I'm sorry I had no idea that you wanted to help so badly." And when she looked up at him he added, "And I never wanted to tell you any of this so that I could protect you...since you always stood up for me when we were little."

Tatsuki then looked into Ichigo's eyes as she let out, "Ichigo..." then the two closed their eyes while their lips moved closer to one another's.

Unfortunately right when the two were about to kiss a Garganta then began to open which made Ichigo's eyes widen as he let go of Tatsuki and then got in front of her as he thought, "_What? Why is an Arrancar showing up now?"_

After the dark tunnel had opened both he and Tatsuki watched as Ulquiorra walked out of it as Ichigo shouted, "Hey, why the heck are you here?"

Ulquiorra continued to stare at the two as he answered, "I'm not here to fight you." He then looked over at Tatsuki as he ended with, "I'm here to take Tatsuki back to Hueco Mundo, Lord Aizen has found some interest in her."

Ichigo glared at him as he pulled out Zangetsu and shouted, "There's no way that I'll let take Tatsuki back to Hueco Mundo!"

Ulquiorra just closed his eyes as he stated, "it is disappointing that you would want to fight me since it will just cost you your life."

And right he had said this Ulquiorra used his own version of a Flash Step as disappeared and then reappeared behind him causing Ichigo to turn around as Ulquiorra then punched him in the stomach and then kicked in the chest causing him to go flying against a tree. (almost making Ichigo go right through it) He then slowly walked the Soul Reaper ready to finish him off, but before he could he noticed Tatsuki as she had used a slower Flash Step and was now standing in front of Ichigo in a fighting stance as Ulquuorra asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

The high school girl glared at the Arrancar as she answered, "I won't let you hurt Ichigo."

Ulquiorra was a bit confused since he knew that the girl did not seem to have that special of spiritual pressure, but there did seem to be something that Aizen had interest in as he questioned her with, "Why are you trying to protect him when I could kill you easily?"

"I-I don't care what you do to me! Just leave Ichigo alone!" Tatsuki pleaded, as she stared at his somewhat lifeless green eyes.

"If you want me to leave him alone...than all you have to do is come back with me to meet my Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra stated, as he turned around and opened a Garganta.

Before she answered she looked at Ichigo and then back at the Garganta as she asked, "If I do this then do you promise to leave Ichigo and everyone else here alone?"

Ulquiorra didn't turn around, but he did look at her from the corner of his eye as he replied back, "You have may word that no harm will come to your friends if you come with me."

Tatsuki then looked over at Ichigo and then she turned around and began to walk towards Ulquiorra and the Garganta. Once she was inside it, it started to close, but before it closed completely Tatsuki looked at the unconscious Ichigo as she thought, "_Ichigo, please forgive me for doing this."_

The Garganta then closed completely just as Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji were running towards Ichigo wondering what in the world had just happened.

**And there you have it, thus ending another chapter. Review and the next update will be the most shocking one yet. (hopefully)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter enjoy.**

Chapter 8

The next day in the Soul Society Orihime and Captain Komamura were heading towards the building with the teleprompter inside it, but that is because Orihime had learned from Captain Ukitake that Ichigo had something urgent to tell her.

"_I wonder what Ichigo needed to tell me. I hope nothing bad happened back home." _Orihime thought, as the two walked inside while the teleprompter searched for the location of the one that was in Orihime's house.

And once Ichigo and everyone else's faces should up on the screen Orihime put her hands together and took a step forward as she asked, "Ichigo, Captain Ukitake told Captain Komamura and I that you had something important to tell me? So what's going on?"

The orange haired soul reaper looked down ashamed of himself as he answered, "Orihime, Tatsuki was...kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo."

The high school girl's eyes widened as she started to shake from shock as she started to stutter, "T-Tatsuki, w-was..."

But Orihime couldn't bold back the tears anymore as she began to break down as she fell onto her knees and buried her head into her hands. While the young girl was crying Komamura looked at her feeling bad that her best friend was kidnapped as he bent down and put a hand on her shoulder. This caused Orihime to look up at him as he then helped her up onto her feet. She then looked into his golden eyes as she throw her arms around him (as best she could) and continued to cry as Komamura just put an arm her as he looked up at the screen as he asked, "Ichigo, do you know who kidnapped her?"

"Yes, it was Ulquiorra. The same guy who tried to kidnap Orihime." Ichigo stated, as his face took on a serious look.

"If what you say is true Ichigo Kurosaki, then Aizen must be using yours and Orihime Inoue's friend as a hostage so that she would go to Hueco Mundo to try and save her." Someone stated.

Hearing this made both Captain Komamura and Orihime turn and look behind them to see the Head Captain walking into the room as Komamura moved both himself and Orihime to the side as Ichigo asked, "What are you trying say? That I shouldn't go save Tatsuki?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying. It would be foolish to go to Hueco Mundo to fight Aizen head on just to save someone." Yamamoto shot back.

Orihime looked as she noticed Ichigo had become very angry as he protested back with, "So what you're saying is that you won't help me save Tatsuki? Fine then I'll go save her myself!"

"You shall do no such thing! We'll be needing your help during the Winter War!" Yamamoto ordered. He then looked up and added, "You will stay in Karakura Town until then! Is that clear?"

Komamura could tell that this conversation was making Orihime uncomfortable as he saw her starting to break down again. He then grabbed her hand as the two then quietly exited the room, but while Orihime was sliding the door shut she heard the Head Captain's voice as he ordered that Captain Hitsugaya's group was to return to Soul Society at once.

Later on that night while Orihime was asleep in her room she heard someone slide her door open, which caused her to open her eyes as she sat up and saw both Rukia and Renji standing in the open doorway as Orihime quietly asked, "Rukia, Renji, what are you two doing here?"

Right after Orihime had asked this however, Rukia quickly ran towards her and put her hand over her mouth causing the high school student to jump in surprise as Rukia replied, "Orihime, we need to talk." She then turned towards Renji and nodded as he then slide the door shut before sitting down next to Rukia.

After Renji had sat down Rukia removed her hand from Orihime's mouth as the orange haired girl asked, "Rukia, what was that for? Why did you do that?"

Rukia sighed as she answered, "I only did that so you wouldn't wake up Captain Komamura. Now you remember the conversation that you and Ichigo had earlier today right?"

Hearing this question caused Orihime to look down at the ground as she responded with, "You mean when Ichigo told me that Tatsuki had kidnapped? ...Yes, I remember why?"

"Because we want to know if you'll go back with us to the world of the living so that we can join Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu who we know have gone off to save Tatsuki." Renji explained. He then opened his eyes and asked point blank, "So are you coming with us?"

Orihime looked surprised that they would ask this of her as she thought, "_They plan on going to save Tatsuki? What should I do? I want to go and help them, but I don't want Captain Komamura to get in trouble with the Head Captain."_

Not receiving an answer right away caused the red haired soul reaper to become annoyed a bit as he harshly asked, "Hey, Orihime what's you answer are you coming with us or not?"

Orihime looked away as she answered, "I-I'm sorry, but...I can't go with you."

Renji suddenly became angry as he shouted, "Wait a minute what do you mean you can't go with us? Doesn't your friend getting kidnapped mean anything to you?"

Rukia then quickly glared at the spikey haired soul reaper as she shot back, "Renji, be quiet do you want to wake up Captain Komamura!"

Sadly it was too late because right after Rukia had said this the door to Orihime's room slide open revealing the furry captain as he stared at the two Soul Reapers and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Seeing the look of seriousness on Captain Komamura's face frightened Rukia a little bit as she replied, "We-We just wanted to see how Orihime was doing? Isn't that right Renji?"

"Uh, uh, yeah that's right." Renji answered, as the two then began to become nervous when Komamura then stood in front of them.

Looking over at Orihime the captain of the 7th division asked, "Is this true, Orihime?"

Orihime looked down towards the ground as she answered with, "Yes, they...just wanted to see how I was doing."

"Really, then why did I hear Rukia say that she and Renji were planning on going to Hueco Mundo. And that they wanted you to go with them?" Komamura replied back, now staring at two Soul Reapers again.

Rukia shot her head up as she begged, "Please Captain Komamura don't get angry at Orihime, because when we had asked her to come with us she declined."

"I see." Komamura said. He then turned around and added, "If you two are serious about going then I won't stop you. But I would suggest going now before Head Captain Yamamoto finds out about your plans."

Both Rukia and Renji both bowed again as the raven haired soul reaper replied, "Thank you Captain Komamura."

And after both Rukia and Renji had left Orihime looked over at Captain Komamura as she quietly asked, "Captain Komamura, you're not mad at me are you?"

The furry captain did not turn around as he answered, "Don't worry Orihime, I'm not mad." He then slid the door shut and when back to bed.

**Well, here's ends another chapter. And just so you know since I have no idea how many days (or even weeks) pasted while Ichigo and everyone else are in Hueco Mundo. So it will mostly focus on Tatsuki since her conversations with Ulquiorra will be a bit different then what they were with Orihime in the anime. Review and I'll be updating soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been two days since Rukia and Renji had left to join Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū who had went off to save Tatsuki from Azien as Orihime stood and stared at the seemingly endless open field as she said out loud to herself, "I hope everyone will be alright without me going with them."

"I'm certain that your friends will be fine Orihime." Someone answered, which caused the orange haired girl to look to her right only to see Captain Komamura looking at her as he added, "Well, now that I have your attention shall we get back to our training?"

"I, uh...yes of course Captain Komamura." Orihime replied, as she faced him and waited for his next order.

To her surprise however, the furry captain had put his sword back in it's sheath as he said, "Orihime, I want you to attack me like what I had asked you to do the first day that we started training." He then had a very serious look on his face as he ended with, "But this time you aren't allowed to hold back."

The young girl's eyes widened in shock as she protested, "B-But Captain Komamura I don't want to hurt you." Tears then started to fall down from her eyes as she continued, "I-I can't do it! It won't!"

"Orihime, I know that you dislike war or fighting of any manner. But I gave you an order!" Komamura shot back, as he was now becoming a tad angry.

Orihime shook her head as she shouted, "No! I-I won't do it!"

Komamura just sighed and closed his eyes as he replied, "Alright Orihime if you don't want to do this then I won't force you." He then reopened his eyes and added, "However, you should know that if we are unable to defeat Aizen then you, me, everyone...even your friend Tatsuki will be killed."

The young girl balled her hands into fist and as she began to shake she said, "Y-You're lying! T-That won't happen."

She then closed her eyes as the furry captain responded with, "I'm sorry Orihime. But it's the truth."

Orihime then snapped her eyes open and shouted, "Koten Zanshun!"

Her Shun Shun Rikka then flew past her head and went flying towards Captain Komamura. The Captain then put his arm out to block the attack, but to the 7th division captain's surprise however her attack went right through his arm cutting it off completely. Blood went flying everything as Komamura snarled in pain and held onto what remained of his right arm as he fell onto his knees.

After Orihime had lowered her arms and token a couple of deep breathes she raised her head up and gasped when she saw that her attack had taken off almost all of Komamura's right arm as she started to run towards him. And when she was in front of him she started to cry as she said, "Captain Komamura, I-I so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that, b-but I just became so angry. So p-please forgive me."

"Orihime, don't worry about me I'll be alright...this injury is nothing." Komamura replied, trying to reassure her as he opened both eyes trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

However, he continued to stare at Orihime as she then raised both of her hands and put them in front of the Captain's injury. And before the furry captain could ask what she was doing she then muttered, "I reject."

And to Komamura's amazement an orange healing barrier went over his entire arm and with in moments his right arm was back and it looked as though he had never lost it as he asked, "Orihime, h-how did you do that?"

The young girl looked up at him as she removed her hands making the barrier go away as she answered, "That was my Sōten Kisshun. It can heal any injury to where it was never there to begin with."

"So what you're trying to say is that it reverts time?" Komamura asked, as he stood up and took Orihime's hand into his helping her up.

She nodded as he said, "That ability of yours is really something special." He then looked deep into Orihime's eyes as he ended with, "Now it seems that there is an even more important reason to why I must protect you from Aizen. And I promise that if he comes to kidnap you I won't let him touch you."

A blush came over the orange haired girl's face as she stuttered, "Um, uh thank you Captain Komamura."

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo Tatsuki looked through the window that was in her room (or lack there of one) as she put the lower part of the outfit that she had cut off on the floor.

Her head then snapped upward when someone said, "That outfit suits you. But why did you make the sleeves and gown shorter."

The short blue haired girl turned around to see Ulquiorra standing in the doorway as she replied, "I shorted the outfit because I want to keep on training."

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked, as he walked towards her.

"Because I know that if I can get stronger...then I'll be able to protect my friends." Tatsuki answered.

She then watched as the Arrancar revealed a sword behind his back as he stated, "Lord Aizen had a feeling that you say that. So he instructed me to give you this sword for that you are able to bring out your inner power."

"Well, actually I prefer to fight with my hands rather then to use a weapon, but I'll take your word for it Ulquiorra." Tatsuki stated, as he handed it to her.

He then turned around to leave, but before he left he turned slightly and said, "We begin training tomorrow. So until then I won't see again until your next meal."

As he shut the door however, the 4th ranked Arrancar thought, "_Lord Aizen said that I was just suppose to train her. But perhaps she can help me understand "the heart"."_

**Yes that's it for this chapter. And sorry that took a while to get this one done, but I had some trouble in center parts. Also I know that Tatsuki mostly likely isn't able to actually learn a release from. However, (and I'm not trying to spoiler anything here) I plan on keeping it simple...very simple when comes to appearance of the from. Anyway next update will be soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now just so everyone knows this chapter is set 2 days after the last one. And during this time Orihime had confessed to Rangiku how she feels about Captain Komamura. So can the Vice-Captain of the 10th division convince her to confess her feelings. Or will Orihime continue to hold them in? Find out right now.**

Chapter 10

That evening Captain Komamura and Orihime walked along a grassy path a ways away from the 7th division when out of no where the two heard a voice as it shouted, "Hey, wait a minute, Orihime!"

When Orihime turned around she saw Rangiku running towards them as she then stopped in front of them and breathed heavily a few times before she asked, "Captain Komamura, would it be alright if I talked to Orihime for a moment?"

The orange haired girl looked up at the furry captain as he replied, "Yes, you may since I have some things to take care of. I'll be back shortly Orihime."

She nodded as the Captain then Flash Stepped away as Orihime turned and noticed the vice-captain of the 10th division staring at her as she asked, "W-What's the matter, Rangiku?

"Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering...how do you feel about Captain Komamura, Orihime?" Rangiku asked, as she put arms behind her head.

This question caused the young girl to blush as she answered, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Rangiku then walked towards Orihime until she was staring her in the face as she said, "Oh, really then why are you blushing, Orihime?"

"Well...I guess I do like him." Orihime admitted, as she looked downward towards the ground.

The orange haired soul reaper put her hands together as she replied, "You do? That's wonderful Orihime, so have you told Captain Komamura how you feel about him?"

The high student shook her head and hands rapidly as she responded with, "What? No way I could never tell Captain Komamura how really feel about him." She then turned her head to side as she added, "And besides he was just suppose to protect me. I wouldn't want him to worry about me."

Rangiku sighed as she turned and said, "You know, Orihime sooner or later you're going to have tell him how you feel about him."

The vice-captain then left using a Flash Step leaving Orihime alone as she thought, "_Maybe Rangiku's right. Maybe I should just tell Captain Komamura how I feel about him."_

While she was thinking this however, Komamura had appeared in front of her causing a large shadow to go over her bringing her out of her thoughts as she looke up and said, "Oh, you're back Captain Komamura."

He nodded in response until he noticed that Orihime was shaking a little bit as he bent down and asked, "Orihime, why are you shaking like that?"

"Uh, I um I'm fine Captain Komamura really." The high school girl replied, as she tried to stop herself from shaking.

She only became more nervous though when she saw the 7th division captain kneel down and put a hand on her shoulder as he suggested, "Orihime, why don't you and I go to The Hot Springs so that you can relax."

"No, no that's okay Captain Komamura we don't need to go there really." Orihime protested, as she blushed even more when the captain took her hand into his as he then used a Flash Step and within minutes the two were in the Hot Springs.

Once Orihime realized that they where at the springs she opened her eyes and looked around. There was a large waterfall that went into a large pond like area which Orihime could tell was the spring since a light mist seemed to go over the water. However, while she was looking around though the young girl hadn't noticed that Captain Komamura had slipped away and had already removed his uniform and entered the springs from the other side of it. She only found this out when she heard him sigh in content as she looked over towards him and blushed a deep red. There was Captain Komamura sitting in waist deep water with his upper body exposed to the high school girl as she saw that the furry captain had a more impressive built then what his uniform let on when he wore it.

Two large muscular arms with really broad shoulders and neck, with a massive chest that looked like two large fluffy pillows (at least in her mind they looked like that) along with an eight pack. Or at least that's what Orihime was guessing since she could only see his chest before the water covered everything else as she thought, "_Oh, no what do I do now? Why can't this be a dream? Yeah this is just a dream, this really isn't happening."_

Unfortunately when she saw Komamura lower his head and stand up revealing his eight pack as he started to walk towards her this caused her to panic even more as she said in her mind, _"Oh, no this isn't a dream it's real!"_

And when he was in front of her he then stared into her purple eyes as he asked, "Orihime, aren't you going to join me?"

This question caused her to look the other way as she answered with, "No, t-that's okay Captain Komamura I'm fine really."

She then noticed Komamura close his eyes as he responded with, "Is it because of the way that I look? Or is it the way that my body looks?"

This made Orihime quickly turn her head back towards the captain as she shot back, "Captain Komamura, why would you think that?" She then blushed yet again as she continued with, "I really like the feel of your fur. And you have an amazing body. Oh, but I should I really stop talking right now..."

"Orihime, are you trying to tell me something?" Komamura asked.

The young girl rubbed her left hand against her right arm as she narrowed her eyes and admitted, "Well, I guess I-I...no I can't do it."

The 7th division captain raised an eyebrow as he replied, "Can't do what, Orihime?"

Orihime just continued to blush as she took a deep breathe and then closed her eyes as she leaned towards the furry captain's muzzle as she then lightly pressed her lips against his.

However, when she realized that she had done this she quickly moved away from the furry captain as she apologized with, "C-Captain Komamura, I-I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to kiss you. I-I just couldn't control myself."

"Orihime, did you...just kiss me?" Komamura asked, while in the back of his mind he did not want her to pull away.

And when he saw her nod a yes to his question he continued with, "So does this mean that you have some "feelings" for me?"

Sadly, the high school student did not give the captain an answered which sadden the wolf captain a tad as he then turned and walked back towards the other end of the springs as he said, "Orihime, if you are unsure about you're feelings for me then you may take your time when it comes to a conclusion. But I would think that it would be best to follow your heart. Because I plan on following mine."

While Captain Komamura exited out of the Spring and put back on his uniform Orihime continued to stare out into space as she thought, "_I-I can't believe that I just did that. And did Captain Komamura just say that he cares for me?"_

**That's it for this chapter. And I've got to be honest I wasn't planning on having this chapter turn out the way that it did. So I guess you could say that I just added an extra chapter to this story. But believe me I tried to keep it T rated so I hope I did a good job. (although I'm not that worried about it) Anyway that's it for me and hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next chapter done compared to this one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay now just so you all know these next two chapters or so will focus more on Tatsuki and the others. And well I suppose that's really all that I can think of to say. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

Ichigo ran down the dark corridor wanting to get to Rukia before something worse could happen to her. Unfortunately after he had passed a stairway the lights behind it had turned on making him stop in his tracks as a voice said, "So you've finally come, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Hearing this caused him turn around and when he did his eyes widen in surprise as he shot back, "You......you're that Arrancar, Ulquiorra.

The 4th ranked Arrancar continued to stare at Ichigo with his lifeless green eyes as he started to walk down the steps and replied, "I don't remember telling you my name, Soul Reaper. My name is Ulquiorra Cifer."

And once he was at the bottom of the stairway he noticed Ichigo run past him as he said, "You cannot save Rukia, she is already dead."

"You say that, but I don't believe you." Ichigo snapped back, not turning around.

"Really then would you believe me if I told you that I was the one who had brought Tatsuki here." Ulquoirra asked.

Ichigo turned around as he answered, "I had a feeling that you were the who brought her here."

Ulquoirra just continued to stare as he responded with, "Actually she came here of her own free will. And you would like to know why."

Ichigo said nothing as the Arrancar ended with, "She said that she would come to Hueco Mundo with me if I had promised to leave you alone."

"I see then there's not point in fighting you if you had kept your promise to Tatsuki." Ichigo stated, as he turned to face Ulquoirra.

The Arrancar just continued to give the orange haired soul reaper a blank expression on his face as he stated, "It is pointless to say that since you and I will have to fight sooner or later."

"Yeah you're right, but if you haven't hurt Tatsuki then there's no point getting into a fight with you. But when I do come to save her I plan on fighting you with everything that I've got." Ichigo stated, as his eye narrowed.

"You say that, but did you know that she doesn't know that you and your friends have come here to save her?" Ulquoirra asked, turning to the side a bit.

"Yeah I know this since she seems to only to be able to feel Orihime's spiritual presence more then anyone else's. But I bet if she focused hard enough she mostly likely would know that I was coming." Ichigo stated, as he continued to glare at the Arrancar.

Meanwhile in Tatsuki's room the blue haired high school girl continued to stare as her sword as she began to think back on the conversation that she and Ulquoirra had, had before he left her room.

_Tatsuki pulled her sword out of it's sheath and began to swing it to start her training. But when heard her door open and saw Ulquoirra standing in the doorway she spotted and stared in the Arrancar's direction as he asked, "What do think your doing?"_

_Setting the sword down Tatsuki replied, "I was going to train some more, but I want know. What is a "release from"?_

_Ulquoirra just quietly sighed and closed his eyes as he began to walk towards her and answered with, "A release from is something that we Arrancars can use to strengthen our abilities."_

_"So it's like a Soul Reaper's Banaki?" Tatsuki asked, tilting her head a bit._

_"More or less yes it's like that. However, I've never known of a human being able to use a release from. Although I've never known of a human who wanted to learn a to perform one either." Ulquoirra stated, as he stopped walking and opened his eyes. He then continued with, "But if you want to learn a release from might I suggest trying to find the word or phrase that releases it from the sword. For example if wanted to release mine all I would have to say is the word blind and the release from would change my appearance."_

_"Oh, I see well I suppose I'll give it a try then." Tatuski replied, as she then looked down at the sword._

_"If you want to do that, that is your decision. However, I have something that I want to ask you." Ulquoirra said, and as he looked into Tatsuki's eyes he ended with, "Where is "the heart"?"_

_"W-What? Where's the heart?" Tatsuki asked back, she then pointed a finger above her chest as she continued with, "I think the heart is located here."_

_Ulquoirra stared at the spot that Tatsuki was pointing to as he emotionlessly shot back, "That is not what I was referring to. I was talking about where are emotions located?"_

_"Where are someone's emotions? Well, I guess they would be right in the same area.....although I'm not sure." Tatsuki answered, looking away._

_She saw Ulquoirra turn around and walk away as he said, "I have to go take care of something, but I come back we will continue this conversation then."_

But suddenly Tatsuki snapped out of the flashback and reopened her eyes rather quickly when she heard the door to her room slowly open and as she gripped her sword even tighter she heard a voice as it said, "Oh Tatsuki, let's play a little game."

**And here ends yet another chapter. Also I'm not completely sure, but I hope I ended the chapter at the right point. (since I got the idea from that same episode of Bleach) So I guess that's it and next update will be soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here's the nest chapter in this story and I hope that you like it.**

Chapter 12

Tatsuki gripped her sword tightly as the door opened revealing Loly and Menoly as two then let the door shut behind them when they were both inside as Loly looked around Tatsuki's and said, "Wow nice room."

Tatsuki just tightened her grip on her sword as she snapped back, "What do you two want?"

With a fake smile Menoly replied, "Hey, we just wanted to talk to you. So you can put that sword away you know."

Tatsuki lightly sighed as put her sword back into its sheath as she crossed her arms and asked, "Alright so what did you two want to talk about?"

Loly just smirked as she answered back, "Well, we were just wondering if you know that your friends had sneak into Los Nechas to save you."

Tatsuki's eyes widened as she replied, "I-Ichigo and the others came here......to save me?"

"Yep, and right that Ichigo guy should be dead by now." Loly sated, as her smirk grew wider.

_"Ichigo, even though I came here to Heuco Mundo so Ulquoirra wouldn't hurt you. I should have known that you would come here to save me."_ Tatsuki thought, to herself.

Seeing Tatsuki not break down annoyed Loly as she shouted, "Hey! Don't you care that your friends are going to die trying to save you?" She then smirked as she added, "And even if they did save Lord Aizen would kill them easily."

The that statement caused the blue haired girl to come out of her thoughts as she shot back, "You say that, but I know that Ichigo could beat Aizen."

Loly then marched over towards Tatsuki and raised hand into the air as she snapped back, "Don't you dare talk badly of Lord Aizen!"

But right when she was going to slap the human girl, her eyes widen in surprise when Tatsuki stopped the attack by grabbing her and squeezing it a little as she glare at the Arrancar as she said, "It would not be wise to underestimate me just because I'm a human."

Tatsuki then pushed Loly's hand out of the way as she processed to deliver a kick to her stomach which caused the Arrancar to gasp for air and cover her midsection with her left hand. The blue haired high school student then delivered a spin kick to right Loly's head sending her flying a ways making slam against the ground and as Menoly saw this fire a Cero as she shouted, "Take this!"

Tatsuki just continued to glare at the blonde haired Arrancar as she used a flash step to avoid the attack. She then pulled out her sword and held it above her head as she went into a fighting stance. And once Loly saw she chuckled as she let out, "And...what do you think you're going to do with....that sword huh?"

Tatsuki ignored her question as a memory of her and Orihime flashed into her head as she thought, "_Orihime....I know I promised to protect you."_ And right after that an image of Ichigo flashed into her head as she added, "_Ichigo.....I promised that I would train so that we could fight side by side."_

"And I intend of keeping these promises!" Tatsuki shouted, as a red aura surrounded her.

Both Loly and Menoly weren't sure what was going on as they the girl commanded, "To protect them!"

After Tatsuki had said this a bright flash of engulfed her making both the Arrancars cover their eyes for bit. But once the light was gone they both were surprised to see that Tatsuki's sword was gone and that the only difference about her appearance was that she had two red colored fingerless gloves on both of them laughed while Loly asked, "That's your release from? How are you going to beat the two of us with just a pair of gloves?"

Tatsuki did not reply as she just used another flash step and with a second she was in front of Loly which caused her to gasp and shoot open her eyes as she stuttered, "W-What?"

Tatsuki continued to say nothing as she then processed to punch the pigtailed Arrancar in the stomach causing her eyes to widen again. But shortly after that Menoly stared in horror as she saw a blast of fire come out of Tatsuki's gloved left hand as it went right through Loly's stomach and chest killing her instantly.

Menoly's entire body began to shake as she extended her hand getting ready to fire another Cero as she said, "Loly! You stupid human you'll pay for that!"

But before she release it Tatsuki's right hand had went over hers and when the blonde Arrancar stared into Tatsuki's eyes she was truly afraid as the human replied, "I told you both that it was unwise to think that I was weak just because I'm a human."

And after Tatsuki said this a large wave of fire engulfed Menoly's entire body burning her to death upon impact since Tatsuki had released the attack at that close of range.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Ulquoirra continued to stare at each other for a few minutes before Ulquoirra turned around and started to walk up the stairs as Ichigo shouted, "Hey where are you going?"

Not turning around the Arrancar replied, "I'm going to go check on Tatsuki since I was put in charge of protecting her."

"So what you're just going to leave just like that?" The orange haired Soul Reaper shot back, taking a step forward.

Unfortunately before Ulquoirra could answer both he and Ichigo turned their heads to the side as someone said, "I've finally found you, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Turning to the right Ichigo's eyes widen as he let out, "Grimmjow!"

**So how was this chapter? I hope it was excited, and sorry if I made Tatsuki's encounter with Loly and Menoly short.....it's that I don't like them. Anyway the next chapter will continued to focus on Ichigo while his fighting Grimmjow and on Tatsuki since she will have to explain to Ulquoirra on what had happened just a few minutes ago. And sadly the new arc for Bleach won't be starting this Saturday. (not sure when they show here in the States) But now this also a good thing because hopefully this'll mean that I'll have enough time to get the next chapter done over the weekend. (hopefully) So thanks for reading and by all means leave a review I would like to hear how you like this story so far.**


	13. Chapter 13

**And here's the next chapter in this story which I've actually enjoyed writing so far.**

Chapter 13

Ichigo continued to stare at the light blue haired Arrancar as he asked, "Grimmjow, what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious Ichigo, I came here to fight you!" The from ranked 6th Arrancar shot back, as he pulled out his sword from it's sheath.

Ichigo then removed his sword as well, as he replied, "Fine have it your way, but I'm not going to hold back!" He then looked behind him as he said, "Neil, I want to get back again, alright?"

The child Arrancar nodded and as she walked Ichigo went into his Banakai. While that was going though Ulquoirra continued to walk the steps as he thought, "_I wonder.......what was that spiritual pressure that I had left earlier. Could it have been Tatsuki? No she's nothing more then a human.....and yet....."_ The 4th ranked Arrancar just dismissed that factor and left heading towards Tatsuki's room.

While Ichigo on the other hand put Zanpakuto in front of him as he shouted, "Bankai!"

Then a large amount of spiritual pressure surrounded Ichigo and a minute or two it disappeared as he ended with, " Tensa Zangetsu!"

Grimmjow just continued to grin as he snapped back, "Yeah that's right Ichigo, now it's time for you to die!"

The light blue haired Arrancar charged towards orange haired Soul Reaper extending his sword outward. To Grimmjow's disappointment though Ichigo easily blocked it and whenever Grimmjow would try to strike him with his sword the substitute soul reaper would just block them. That is until Grimmjow delivered a strong kick to Ichigo's stomach making gasp for air, which the Arrancar took advantage of as then hit Ichigo with nine fast, but strong punches and when he hit him with the tenth one Grimmjow smirked when he saw the soul reaper go flying and then slam against one of the large pillars that were around the area holding the structure together.

While Grimmjow was walking towards where Ichigo had landed. However, his eyes widen in surprise when a large wave of energy that went flying towards him. And it made contact with him he put his hand in front of him to stop the attack, but since he only had one hand it was pointless since he was engulfed in the attack as it then went away after a few moments.

And when the dust had cleared Ichigo slowly stood up as he smirked and said, "Hey, I bet you were expecting that huh?"

"Heh, you think that, that attack could hurt me?" the Arrancar asked, as the dust slowly went away.

Ichigo's eyes widen seeing that his attack had only left a few cuts and bruises on the Grimmjow as he shouted, "It'll take a lot more then just one attack to beat me!"

While Grimmjow was running towards him Ichigo just continued to stare at him as he calmly replied, "Alright then."

He then put his hand above his face and quickly moved it downward as a that same black and red energy surrounded it. After it went away however, Ichigo was now wearing his hollow mask as he added, "Then I'll end this quickly."

The two then clashed their swords together in a battle of strength as they glared at one another. It was only for a sure time however, as Grimmjow then kicked Ichigo in the stomach again he then stuck his sword in between the ends of Ichigo's uniform as he put his hand right against his face as and as he charged up a Cero he coldly said, "It's over Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widen in fear as he stared at the red ball of energy that was in the Arrancar's hand. But before Grimmjow could release the attack he felt something really hard slam against his midsection sending him flying which in turn made him fire his Cero upwards making a large hole in the roof. And as Grimmjow looked up while gripping his stomach he Neil standing in front of Ichigo as she shouted, "You leave Ichigo alone!"

The light blue haired Arrancar gritted his teeth as he slowly stood up and shot back, "You've got a lot of guts kid."

He ran towards her and kicked her like a soccer ball as he ended with, "But all you did was just piss me off!"

Ichigo quickly looked over at Neil and shouted, "Nel!"

Nel's eyes widen from not just the attack, but something as both Ichigo and Grimmjow looked up as she started to glow a light blue.

Back in Tatsuki's room however, the blue haired high school student continued to stare at the red fingerless gloves as she thought, "_Is this really a release from looks like?"_

She was pulled away from her thoughts when someone asked, "What happened here?"

She then turned around and saw Ulquoirra in the doorway as she saw that his eyes were staring at the gloves he said, "I see.....so you really did have a release from after all."

And once the gloves went away Tatsuki's put the sword back in it's sheath as the Arrancar walked in the room and added, "Now tell me what happened while I was gone."

Tatsuki then sighed as she took a deep breathe and then began to tell Ulquoirra about what had happened a few moments ago.

**Well, here's the ends of yet another chapter. I know this one might a bit shorter then the other ones, but at least I updated before the holidays. Anyway I'll try to add next chapter as soon as possible.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter in this story and I hope you will enjoy it. And I apologize if there were any errors in the previous chapters. I'll try to catch any mistakes more often.**

Chapter 14

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow continued to look upwards wide eyed as Nel's body began to change with in that light. She grow in height, her arms, legs, and hair grew longer. (along with another part of her body) And once the blue light went away the now full grown Nel open her eyes as she said, "I am Espada number 3, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

Grimmjow's body to shake as he shouted, "No way. There's no way that you could still be alive! We all thought Nnoitra had killed you!"

He then yanked his sword out of the ground and charged at the long blued Arrancar as she just lifted her sword ready to attack and continued to show a calm expression on her face as she stated, "If you had been there doing the fight Grimmjow, then you would have known that Nnoitra had not killed me but had turned me into a child. But on another note I believe I told you to leave Ichigo alone."

And to the former 6th ranked Espada surprise when he had tried to attack Nelliel's head she just ducked the attack and stabbed him in the chest. She then waited a moment or two before she processed to pull her Zanpakuto out of his chest as he then fell to the ground. However, Grimmjow lifted his head a bit as he let a quiet chuckle as he said, "Well, now I know why you were the third ranked Arrancar."

He then closed his eyes and accepted defeat as he entire body turned completely white. Nelliel then put her sword away as she walked towards Ichigo and knelt down next to him as she asked, "Ichigo, are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm alright." Ichigo replied, as he continued to stare at her.

The former 3rd ranked Arrancar tilted her head as she asked, "What are you staring at?"

This question made the soul reaper snap out of his thoughts as he responded, "Oh, nothing. Now let's go help everyone else."

Nelliel nodded in agreement as the two then ran past the stairway in hopes of helping their friends before it was too late.

Back in Soul Society though Captain Komamura was heading off to bed when he heard a thud coming from Orihime's room. And when the furry captain slid open the door her saw the high school student on the floor as he walked towards her and once he was in front of her he noticed that she was shaking rapidly as he thought, "_I wonder what could be troubling her to make her shake like this. P__erhaps_ she's come down with something."

Komamura then scooped her up into his arms and he had left her room he then slid the door shut and processed towards his quarters. Along the way however, he noticed that she had stopped shaking completely as he thought, "_This quite odd, but __perhaps_ it would be best for her to stay in my room so she can stay warm."

In Orihime's Dream

_Orihime was running up a grassy hill in the Soul Society as the sun shined down without a cloud in the sky. __And when the young girl had reached the top of the hill she over the edge and looked as far over the horizon as she possible could. While she looked over the edge of the hill she heard a voice call out to her, and when she turned around she saw Tatsuki running towards her with a big smile on her face. Once Orihime knew it was Tatsuki she smiled back at her friend and greeted her as she waved her in left hand in the air.._

_And once Tatsuki was by Orihime's side the orange haired girl then turned back arund the two then stared over the horizon. After a while though when Orihime turned towards her best friend and smiled she then opened her quickly as she saw Aizen standing behind Tatsuki. She then pointed behind her friend which caused the dark blue haired girl to turn around, but when she did it was too late. Orihime watched in horror as she saw Aizen's sword go right through Tatsuki's body. She waited to look away, but for some reason she couldn't has Aizen pulled out his sword and stared at her for a moment. He then seemingly disappeared as if he was never there to begin with as Orihime bent down onto her knees and began to cry._

_And when she tried to shout she found that nothing came out of her mouth as she then leaned over her friends body and broke down completely. Soon after she had started to do this however, a large shadow loomed over her, and when she looked up she saw Captain Komamura golden eyes as he looked down at her. Orihime still teary eyed stood up and then hugged the large captain as she processed to cry again. But when she felt Komamura's arms around her she suddenly felt all of her worries wash away as she then closed her eyes and enjoyed being held by the Captain of the 7th division._

**Well, that's it for this chapter. And I hope that no one minds that I had made Grimmjow die with just one attack....I guess since Nel is at a high rank then his is I suppose I just thought that maybe her attack would be stronger is all. So well, I can't really think of anything else to say here, but the next update will (hopefully) be up aoon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so this next chapter starts right where the previous one ended. (sort of) How Orihime react when she wakes up and notices that she is Komamura's bedroom? You will find out right now.**

Chapter 15

Orihime's eyes widen causing her to leave her nightmare as she sat up, but when she looked down in front of her she noticed that she was laying on top of two big and furry chest plates as the young girl soon had a deep blush on her face as she asked herself, "_P-Please let this be a dream too."_

But when she lightly moved across the right one with her hand she felt some movement as the person next to her asked, "Orihime, I take it that you're feeling better now?"

The orange haired girl froze as she slowly turned around and saw the Captain of the 7th division staring at her as she stuttered, "C=Captain K-Komamura, I-I'm sorry I-I have no idea how I ended up in your bed quarters."

"It's alright Orihime, I was the one who brought you here last night." Komamura explained, as he sat up.

"You did? Why, did something happen last night?" Orihime asked.

"Well, that's what I would like to know. Because when I came to check up on before retiring for the night I saw that you had fallen out of your bed and that you were shaking quite rapidly." The furry captain stated, as he then added, "Is something bothering you, Orihime?"

The high school student looked away as she confessed, "Well, actually Captain Komamura, I did have a nightmare last night."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Komamura asked, while one of his ears twitched.

"Well, let's see if I remember right I was in Soul Society looking over a grassy hill. And Tatsuki was in my dream too, because then she joined me and the two us then looked over the hillside together. But then..." Orihime explained, before she stopped midway.

"But then?" Komamura asked.

Orihime lowered her head as she continued with, "But then Aizen showed up and he...he killed Tatsuki."

Sajin tried to stay calm as he asked, "Is that everything that happened in you dream?"

The young girl shook her head from side to side as she started to get a little upset but went on with, "And when I tried to heal Tatsuki's wound I-I speak. I remember I was shouting and shouting, but nothing would come out."

She then looked up at Komamura as she smiled and ended with, "But then you showed up Captain Komamura, and...when you held me I-I felt all of fears go away."

After Orihime had said that last statement however, she noticed that the wolf captain had become quiet as he got up out of his bed and without turning around he said, "Orihime, go back to your room and change. I will come and get you shortly."

"Um, okay." she replied, as she got up and slid the door open then slid it shut.

After she was gone Komamura still couldn't believe that she had said that as he thought, "_I understand how she feels about me, but when I get the chance I have to tell her that we could never have a real relationship...at least not now."_

The 7th division Captain then grabbed a new Captain uniform and then began his morning routine.

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo Ulquoirra was taking to see Aizen (since he knew that Ichigo and the others had rejoined to one group and where now on there way to rescue her) however, the Arrancar had his doubts as he thought, "_After all this time I still don't see what is so important about this girl. And yet...why do I not want her to be harmed?"_

Ulquoirra quickly discarded these thoughts as the door open door and once it was fully open the two walked inside and saw Aizen sitting in a chair as he smiled and greeted the two with, "Ah Ulquoirra, I see you brought Tatsuki with you good."

The 4th ranked Arrancar bowed as he replied, "Yes, Lord Aizen."

Aizen then stood up from the chair and walked down the steps as he snapped his fingers as a Garganta opened up and it showed the Soul Society as he said, "I bet you're wondering what this is aren't you, Tatsuki?"

She nodded as he continued with, "This is the Soul Society...and this is where Orihime is."

"Why do you want me to go with you? What do you want with Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, as she slightly glared at him.

"Don't worry Tatsuki, I just require Orihime's assistance with something." Aizen stated, giving a fake smile.

Tatsuki stared at the Garganta as she thought, "_I don't really want Orihime to help Aizen, but maybe if I go along with him I might be able to find Orihime and the two of us can get back home."_

Before Tatsuki could answer however, Ulquoirra grabbed her hand and once the two were in front of the Garganta the emotionless green eyed Arranacar pushed her into it and as she fell he stared at her from the corner of his eye as he snapped his fingers making it close as he thought, "_I'm sorry Tatsuki, but you never should have been a part of this. So find Orihime and make sure Aizen does not bring her back to Hueco Mundo."_

And once it was shut completely the 4th ranked Arrancar stared at Aizen as the Soul Reaper asked, "Ulquoirra, why did you just push Tatsuki into the Garganta? What are you hoping to achieve by doing that?"

"I am making sure that your plan fails Aizen. For there is no reason for me to continue to serve under you any longer." Ulquoirra stated, as he went into a fighting stance. He then placed his hand on his chest as he ended with, "And...this is what my heart is telling me to do."

Aizen just lightly chuckled as he used a Flash Step making Ulquoirra's eyes widen, but when he looked at Aizen he then felt his entire left side of his body freeze and as he fell to the ground Aizen said, "It is a shame that you wished to betray me Ulquoirra, but I suppose you have out lived your usefulness anyway. It was also foolish of you to listen to you heart."

"W-What did you do to me?" Ulquoirra asked, as he tried to move.

Aizen just opened another Garganta and Gin, Tosen, and the other higher ranked Arrancars left he just slightly turned his head as he replied, "I have paralyzed your entire left side of your body. But don't worry it will go away after about a day or so."

After Aizen left however, Ulquoirra closed his eyes as he thought, "_I can't believe I betrayed Lord Aizen, and yet...in my heart I know that it was worth it. I just hope Tatsuki can find Orihime in time."_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Garganta that Tatsuki had been pushed into by Ulquoirra opened up and soon after the short blued haired girl found herself hitting the ground while the portal closed itself shut. And after Tatsuki had calmed down a bit from surprise she stood up and looked around as she thought, "_So this is the Soul Society huh?"_

Her eyes widen as she felt Orihime's presence as she let out, "Orihime!"

She then started to run straight ahead not sure where she would end up.

Meanwhile Orihime was standing outside of her room with Captain Komamura's back to her as she pleaded, "Please take me with you, Captain Komamura. You know that I could be a lot of help fighting Aizen and the Arrancars."

"I know that you would be of great help, Orihime. But Head Captain Yammoto's orders were that you stayed here while we dealt with Aizen." Captain Komamura stated, he then slightly turned around and added, "Plus if given the chance Aizen might try to kidnap you. So stay in your room for a barrier will be put up so that your spiritual pressure will be undetected to the enemy."

The young girl lowered her head as she replied, "Yes, Captain Komamura I understand."

Orihime then turned around and entered her room and once she did a light blue wall went over the doorway and as she continued to look at the back of the Captain of the 7th division he said, "Don't worry Orihime, when I am done helping the others I will return to check up on you."

After Komamura had left using a Flash Step the oranged haired girl looked away for a moment as a few tears fell down from her face as she let out, "I-I can't believe that they won't let me help them. And I can't believe that Captain Komamura would do this."

She then took a deep and quickly rubbed the tears away as she continued with, "No, no more tears. I can't let myself be overtaken by my own emotions."

And as she looked over at the barrier she thought, "_I wonder if I can pass through this barrier like I did the other."_

She then stood up and walked towards it and once she was right in front it she placed her hand against it as it began to slid through it.

Outside of the Seratie however, yet another Gaganta had opened up this time revealing Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and a few higher ranked Arrancars and as Aizen looked around he asked, "Luppi, could you do me a favor?"

The 6th ranked Arrancar took a step forward as he answered, "Yes, Lord Aizen and what might this "favor" be?"

Aizen turned slightly as he said, "Don't worry it's quite simple I want you to go find Orihime Inoue and bring her here."

Luppi frowned as he replied, "Is that all? If you ask me that doesn't really seem like much of a favor. But if that's what my lord wants then I suppose I could do that for you."

The Arrancar then left using their version of a flash step as Aizen thought, "_Soon Orihime you will be brought to me. And then you will help me achieve my goal of becoming King of Soul Society."_

Back in Orihime's room the young had just gotten her arms outside of the barrier as she took a deep breathe and thought, "_Okay just one more big push and I should be able to get out of here."_

And with that in mind she pushed forwards against the light blue wall and within moments she completely outside of the barrier as she shot her arm into the air as she shouted with glee, "I did it!"

"O-Orihime, what are you doing outside of your room? And more importantly how did you pass through the barrier like that?" Someone asked.

Hearing this caused the girl to freeze as she turned and saw Lieutenant of Squad 3 Izuru Kira as she pleaded, "Izuru, please don't tell Captain Komamura that I left my room! I-I just want to all of you fight."

Izuru walked towards her as he replied, "I'm sorry Orihime, but Captain Komamura ordered me to make sure that you stayed behind that barrier."

"Please, Izuru let me help! I know that with my abilities a lot of deaths can be avoided!" Orihime shot back, as she put her hands together.

Before Izuru could respond to Orihime's pleas though both were caught off guard as someone laughed said, "Your the girl that Lord Aizen is after? Now this just seems like a total waste of my time."

They both turned and saw the 6th ranked Arrancar standing a ways away with his arms crossed and with an annoyed looked on his face as Izuru took out his sword and said, "Orihime, please stay back and when you get the chance I want you to go find Captain Komamura. Alright?"

Orihime just nodded as Luppi just smirked as he asked, "You're going to try and stop me? What makes you think that you even stand a chance against me? I mean you're not even a Captain?"

"You're right not I'm not a Captain, but I am a Lieutenant. I'm Lieutenant of Squad 3 Izuru Kira, and just because I'm not a Captain does not mean that I'm weak." Izuru calmly shot back.

Luppi just raised an eyebrow as he replied, "Oh a Lieutenant? Well, I'm Luppi and I am the 6th ranked Arrancar. And once I kill you then I'm taking the girl back with me to meet with Lord Aizen."

**Well, and here's ends yet another chapter. And the next update will be soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter starting where the other one had left off at.**

Chapter 17

Orihime looked on as Izuru and Luppi stared at one another. That is until Luppi gripped the hilt of his sword as he said, "I wasn't going to do this, but...since Lord Aizen wants the girl brought back to him right away I'm going to have to end this fight quickly." He then started to pulled his sword out as he ended with, "Strangle, Trepadora!"

Izuru prepared himself as a bright pink light bust from around the Arrancar making both him and Orihime shield their eyes. And when the lieutenant moved his hand away from his he couldn't believe what he saw. The same 6th ranked Arrancar stood across from him a few moments ago. However, he had eight tentacle like arms that were moving in the air as he then pulled out his sword and commanded, "Raise Your Head, Wabisuke!"

Izuru's katana then changed into a sword to where it the blade was bent inward. Luppi however, just laughed at the soul reaper as he asked, "Is that really the only that your sword can do? If I didn't know any better I'd say that, that's pretty pathetic if you ask me."

Izuru just took a fighting stance as he calmly shot back, "You don't seem threaten by me? Perhaps I might be able to change that."

The lieutenant of the 3rd Squad then used a Flash Step and to Luppi's surprise he then cut one of his tentacles three times. This caused the tentacle to slam into the ground making Luppi slightly loose his balance. When he regained it however, he glared at Izuru as he asked, 'What did you do?"

The soul reaper stared at his sword as he explained, "Depending on how many times I cut an object with Wabisuke it makes that object that much heavier."

The Arrancar then watched in horror as he then cut a second one, then a third, then a fourth, while Luppi just shouted, "Stop doing that!"

One of the tentacles that hadn't been cut by Izuru's sword went flying towards him, however, before the attack could hit him a orange triangle shaped barrier appeared in front of him as he then looked down and saw Orihime looked up at him as he asked while he then cut that tentacle with his sword., "I thought I told you to leave, Orihime?"

The young girl took a small step forward as she answered, "I know Izuru, but I know that I can help you. And I just couldn't leave a friend to fight on their own."

The 6th ranked Arrancar then became very annoyed as he shouted, "Hey, what do you think you're doing girl?"

Orihime glared at the Arrancar as she shot back, "I'm protecting one of my friends! And I don't plan on going back with you to see Aizen!"

Luppi just smirked and crossed his arms as he asked, "Oh, really now? And how do you suppose to stop me from taking you back by force?"

The orange haired girl brought both of arms up to her face and once she flung them forward Luppi noticed something coming straight at him at a surprisingly fast speed. He then screamed in horror as Orihime's attack went right through his chest as his last words were, "No...way..."

He release from then disappeared and the 6th ranked Arrancar laid there dead as Izuru landed next to Orihime and said, "Orihime, I had no idea that your offence attack could go through an enemy. That's truly amazing."

The young girl just rubbed the back of her head as she replied, "Well, what can I say when you train with a Captain of the Soul Society you become much stronger."

The lieutenant nodded in agreement as he then walked away for a little bit and then turned around as he asked, "Orihime, could come with me? Your healing ability would help out a lot when taking care of the injured."

"Oh, of course I'll come with you, Izuru. And actually I was hoping that you would ask for my help.' Orihime stated, as the two then ran off in search of anyone who needed their injuries to be taken care of.

Meanwhile Tatsuki was walking around looking at all of the broken buildings as she said out loud, "Wow, I can't believe that the Soul Society got this much damage just from the Arrancars."

She then stopped in her tracks when she saw something rather large disappear for a moment and then in the distance stood a large figure and she thought that she same two pointy ears as she approached the Soul Reaper. And once she was behind him she asked, "Excuse me, sir?"

The figure then turned to look at her and once the high school student saw the Soul Reaper's furry face she gasped and thought, "_No way it's that one Captain that I met when I talked with Orihime."_

Komamura continued to stare at her as he let out, "It's you. You're Orihime's friend Tatsuki, the one that had I met a few weeks ago correct?"

"Ah yeah that's me. So how's Orihime's been? And better yet where is she because I feel her presence around here, but I have no idea where to look." Tatsuki explained, as she looked up at the Captain.

"_If she can feel Orihime's spiritual pressure then she must of gotten out of her room somehow."_ Komamura thought to himself. He then looked down at Tatsuki and extended a hand in front of him as he added, "Well, I suppose Orihime would be happy to see you. And it would be better for you if you stayed by me so that Aizen won't be able to harm you."

Taking his hand Tatsuki replied, "Thanks, Captain Komamura."

The wolf captain nodded in respond as he then used a Flash Step and the two then disappeared to join Izuru and Orihime.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. And sorry if the fight between Luppi and Izuru was only one chapter, but well I didn't really Luppi that much in amine. (I'm glad that he was killed off when he was) Anyway next update will hopefully be soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ichigo and the others ran down the hallway towards Aizen's room. However, along the way Ichigo felt Rukia's spiritual pressure as he asked out loud, "Rukia, is that you?"

The group then stopped and waited as a somewhat injured Rukia walked out from the corner and responded with, "Yeah it's me."

Ichigo then was surprised to see that the raven haired girls sword had been broken in half as he asked, "Hey are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Ichigo." she replied. She then noticed Nel as she added, "Ichigo, who is that?"

Turning slightly the orange haired soul reaper stated, "This is Nel."

"Huh, you mean she was a former Espada?!" Rukia asked, surprised.

Ichigo nodded as he then noticed the cut on her stomach and asked, "So I take it you faced an Espada too."

She nodded and answered with, "Yes, and he had caused me a deep injury. But I was able to heal it.....to an extend."

"Well, do you want Nel to take heal it the rest of way for you I'm sure she'd be more then happy to." Ichigo stated, as he looked towards the former third ranked Arrancar.

"No, it's alright Ichigo I'll be fine. Now let's go save Tatsuki." Rukia replied.

Ichigo nodded in understanding as they then continued on to Aizen's room where Ichigo knew Ulquoirra would be waiting for them.

However, when they opened the doors to the room it was completely empty expect for the limp body of the 4th ranked Arrancar Ulquoirra as Ichigo asked out loud, "What the heck?"

Meanwhile in Soul Society Orihime and Izura were taking care of the injured while inside a barrier that Izura had made by casting Bakudo #73, Tozansho. And while the lieutenant was healing Momo he turned to Orihime and asked, "Orihime, how are Rangiku's injuries coming along?"

She turned and replied, "There's pretty bad, but she should be completely healed soon."

Which the young girl was right because within moments Rangiku was completely healed from Orihime's Soten Kisshun. And once the orange barrier disappeared Rangiku opened her eyes and sat upward as Orihime said, 'Oh, Rangiku I'm so glad that Izura and I got to you when we did. So how do you feel?"

"I feel....great. Of course that's thanks to Orihime." Rangiku stated, as she smiled the high student.

Orihime the just rubbed the back the head until a large shadow went over them which made her and both lieutenants turn around and saw Komamura standing outside of the barrier and while he looked at Izura and Orihime he asked, "Orihime, how were you able to get out of that barrier?"

"Um, well I don't know. I just passed through it somehow. I even helped Izura defeat an Arrancar." Orihime stated.

The furry captain just sighed as he then responded with, "I see. Anyway I brought someone with me who wanted to see you, Orihime."

Orihime's eyes widen as she saw Tatsuki walk from behind Komamura as she let out, "Tatsuki.....you're okay."

The short blue haired girl just smiled and replied, "Of course I'm alright Orihime, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, when I heard that you had been taken to Hueco Mundo I was really worried about you." Orihime said. She then began to get upset as she continued with, "And I wanted to go with Ichigo and everyone else to rescue you.....but I didn't want Captain Komamura to get in trouble by letting me leave. So I.......just couldn't do it. I just couldn't go through with it Tatsuki, I'm so sorry."

The blue haired girl smiled warmly at her friend as she replied, "It's okay Orihime besides I'm here now aren't I?'

Wiping the tears from her eyes Orihime responded with, "Yes you're right. I'm sorry for over reacting."

Before Tatsuki could reply Izura cut her off as he said, "Captain Komamura, I think it would be best if you helped out the others fight the Arrancars. Rangiku and I will take care of the injured."

Komamura nodded in agreement, but before he left Orihime stood up and begged, "Captain Komamura, please take me with you."

"That would not be wise Orihime, especially since Aizen's goal is to use your powers for his own use." Komamura replied. He then looked at Tatsuki as he added, "And I think the best thing for you to do is to find a place that is safe to hide until the fighting is over with."

The high student wanted to protest and yet she surprisingly was intimated by the large captain as she just nodded in response. The Captain of the 7th Squad then disappeared using a Flash Step.

However, after he had left Orihime looked back at Izura and asked, "Izura, please open the barrier so that I can go help Captain Komamura."

Izura said nothing at first, but he then felt a hand place itself on his shoulder and when he turned he saw Rangiku smiling at him as she said, "It's alright Izura I'm sure Orihime will be fine."

The lieutenant of the 3rd Squad nodded as he opened the barrier allowing the orange haired girl to leave it. After it was closed however, Orihime felt Tatsuki grab her hand as she said, "Come on Orihime, let's go help out Captain Komamura."

Orihime smiled at her best friend as the two high school students then left using a Flash Step following the furry who had headed off to confront Aizen.

**There ends another chapter. And now I'm not completely sure about this but there is only going be one more chapter before this story comes to an end. (maybe two depending on when I want to end the next one) Anyway review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's is the second to last chapter. I hope you will enjoy it.**

Chapter 19

Ichigo thought for sure that his eyes were deceiving him there laid the 4th ranked Espada on the ground seemingly motionless. However, after a moment or two he heard the Arrancar's voice as he let out, "So you finally came. Unfortunately if you're looking for Tatsuki she has already gone to the Soul Society."

"What? Did Aizen force her to go with him?" Ichigo asked, as ran towards Ulquoirra.

The Arrancar sighed in respond as Ichigo and others surrounded around him he decided that he might as well tell them the truth.

Back in Soul Society Orihime and Tatsuki had fallowed Captain Komamura to where Aizen, Gin, and Tosen were. And when they showed up there they hid behind a large bolder and decided to listen to the conversation between him and the three traitors.

At least he was going to, but Aizen had other plans as he extended he right hand in front of him and said, "Hado #4 Byakurai."

A large burst of lighting then shot from the ex-captains index finger heading straight towards the 7th division captain. Komamura crossed his arms in front of him preparing to take the impact of the attack. However, both his and Aizen's eyes widen in surprise as a orange triangle shaped barrier formed in front of the furry captain.

He then turned slightly and saw Orihime run towards him and as she approached him he said, "I thought I told you to stay behind."

Looking down for a moment the young girl replied, "Yes you did, but I-I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you is all."

Komamura just nodded in understanding as he then looked over and saw Tatsuki's head poking out from the corner of the boulder as he thought, "_Hmm, I wonder how both Orihime and Tatsuki were able to fallow me here? I know I never taught Orihime how to perform a Flash Step nor did she ever ask about it. So that must mean that..."_

The wolf captain was pulled away from his inner thoughts as Aizen stated, "Ah, Orihime Inoue. So good of you to show up." He then noticed the orange haired girl narrow her eyes as he added, "No need to worry I mean you no harm I just require your help."

"I don't think so. I'd never help you with anything, Aizen." Orihime coldly shot back.

Aizen just closed his eyes as he responded with, "That's quite a shame Orihime." He then reopened them as he ended with, "Then I suppose I'll just have to kill you."

Both Orihime and Captain Komamura's eyes widen when Aizen said, "Hado #90 Kurohitsugi."

The young girl then noticed Captain Komamura as he was preparing to take the majority of blow for her. However, Orihime was caught completely off guard when Tatsuki suddenly appeared in front of her and pushed her out of the attacks path. The high school girl could only watch in horror as her best friend and the 7th division Captain were engulfed by the in dark barrier.

After the attack vanished Orihime looked at the badly injured Komamura and Tatsuki as she began to shake with widen eyes as she let out, "Oh, no...Tatsuki, Captain Komamura!"

Her Soten Kisshun then went around the two as she looked over at Aizen and asked, "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Why? Because Komamura should not have tried to oppose me. Although Tatsuki was an unexpected surprise. Hmph, what a friend would do to protect another friend. How pathetic." The Ex-Captain replied, smirking a bit.

"What would you know about risking your life for others?" Orihime shot back at the soul reaper, as she glared at him.

"You're right Orihime I wouldn't know what that was like, but people who are like that are only weak." Aizen answered back. He then paused for a moment, but then continued with, "However, there is something that surprises me."

Orihime said nothing as he went on with, "Why did you block my attack therefore protecting Komamura earlier?"

The young girl did not reply making Aizen slightly more interested as he added, "Do you care about Komamura, Orihime? Shouldn't you be afraid of him?"

"Why would I be afraid of Captain Komamura when he has done nothing to harm me. All he as has done is show me the utmost kindness." Orihime answered. She then looked down at the furry captain as she continued with, "And I just don't care about him." She then stopped for a moment to take a deep breathe as she ended with, "I-I love him."

While inside the barrier however, Captain Komamura had heard the entire conversation between Orihime and Aizen as his ears twitched and he shot open his eyes after he heard the last statement that the young girl had said and thought, "_She loves me?"_

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. A bit shorter then any of the other chapters that I'm done for this story. (I think) So please leave a review and the last chapter will be up soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so here is the last chapter to this story. Which actually this is the longest story that I've ever made so far. Anyway I hope you enjoy the ending.**

Chapter 20

After Ulquoirra had finished explaining what had happened Ichigo nodded his head in understanding as he said, "I get it now, Aizen was just planning on taking Tatsuki with him to the Soul Society as a hostage so that Orihime would be force to help him."

"That's correct." The Arrancar replied. He moved his eyes downward as he added, "However, in my current state I am unable to open a Garganta for you to the Soul Society."

"Don't worry Ulquoirra, I can open one for them." Someone said, making the 4th ranked Arrancar look upward from the corner of his eyes.

Unfortunately the green eyed Arrancar could only see the woman's back however, the long blue hair seemed familiar to him. It was only when he saw the number 3 on her back did his eyes widen in surprise as he let out, "You...You're former Espada number 3, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck aren't you?"

Nelliel just nodded her head in a yes monition as a Garganta opened up in front of the small stairway.

Once it was open Nelliei turned and said, "This Garganta should take you to the Soul Society."

Ichigo nodded as he turned and proclaimed, Alright everyone let's go save Orihime and Tatsuki!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they then ran up to the Garganta and started to make a pathway once they were inside it. Before Ichigo left however, he looked over at Nelliei and said, "Thank you, Nel."

The long light blue haired Arrancar smiled as she replied, "You're welcome, Ichigo...and please be careful."

The soul reaper nodded and then jumped inside the Garganta which closed right after he had started to make a pathway. After that was done Nelliei walked towards Ulquoirra and kneel down next him as she asked, "So how long will you be like this?"

Looking up he replied, "Aizen said that I would be like this for about a day." He then looked away as he added, "Once I'm no longer paralyzed, prophases you would like to change your clothes and I could give you some books to read."

Nelliei smiled as she placed a hand on top of his as she responded with, "That would nice...thank you, Ulquoirra."

Back in Soul Society Orihime still couldn't believe that she had just said out loud that she loved Captain Komamura as she thought, "_Did I just say what I think I said?"_

She was brought back to reality when she heard Aizen chuckle and then said, "Ahhh, now I see why you had gotten so upset earlier. Hmph, it's quite sad to see that a mere human would have fallen in love with a Soul Reaper when there could be nothing gained from that type of relationship."

"How would you know?" The young girl shot back, which caught the ex-captains attention. She then continued with, "And it doesn't matter to me that I'm human and Captain Komamura is a Soul Reaper. Because I know that even if we can't have a serious relationship right now that, that'll all change once I've passed on to Soul Society then we can be together."

She then noticed Aizen smirk as he replied back with, "You do make a good point Orihime, but what if your soul was sent to Hueco Mundo before any Soul Reaper could find your deceased soul and preform a konso." Her eyes then widen as he went on with, "And once your soul would come to Hueco Mundo I would then use the Hogyoku to bring you back as an Arrancar. And even though you would have your same abilities and feelings you would not be able to come to Soul Society because if you would every Soul Reaper here...including Komamura would try to kill you."

The high student then started to shake her head from side to side as she shot back, "No you're lying Captain Komamura would never hurt me...even if that were to happen."

"Believe whatever you want to, but you know that I'm right." Aizen stated.

After he had said though the ex-captain then noticed Orihime's spiritual pressure was getting stronger as she said, "How can you be so heartless? I don't know if I'll be able to defeat you...but I have to try."

An orange aura then surrounded her as she shot her arms forward and shouted, " Koten Zanshun!"

The ex-captain just sighed and put his right index finger in front of his face as he thought, "_This is going to be too simple of an attack to stop."_

To his dismay however, Orihime's attack had cut through the barrier that he had put up like it was nothing which made Gin and Tosen go in front of him. Yet again Aizen was caught off guard when he saw that both of their heads started to separate from their bodies causing his eyes to widen. He then realized that his index finger had been cut from his hand, he then knew that he was done for as he thought, "_Well, it seems that I underestimated Orihime's powers. It's just a shame that I couldn't have used her powers for my own use."_ The three ex-captains bodies then turned into dust before they even touched the ground.

After three traitors were defeated Orihime started calm her breathing as it had quicken when she had launched her attack earlier. However, when she saw that Tatsuki and Captain Komamura were starting to sit up she kneel down and said, "Tabsuki, Captain Komamura, I'm glad that I was able to heal you both."

While Orihime was saying this Tatsuki looked over body and noticed that there were no cuts or anything as she asked, "Orihime, how did you do this?"

"I used my Soten Kisshun to heal your injures." Orihime explained.

Tatsuki nodded in respond as she added, "Thanks Orihime."

"It was nothing Tatsuki." The orange haired girl replied, as she rubbed the back of her head.

She then heard Komamura clear his throat catching the girls attention as she looked over at the furry captain as he said, "Orihime, when you said that you loved me did you truly mean that?"

Orihime froze as she asked, "Y-You heard me say that?" He nodded in respond as she then lowered her head and continued with, "Y-Yes I did mean that when I said that I loved you, Captain Komamura. I-I'm so sorry you probably think that I'm stupid now don't you?"

She then felt a large hand place itself on her shoulder making her look up at the 7th division captain as he answered, "Orihime, I will admit that because you are a human, and given that you are still very young that I doubt it would be wise for us to take our relationship any further." The young girl lowered head in disappointment, but she still listened to the Captain as added, "However, I will always consider you a dear friend of mine until you do pass over to Soul Society."

The orange haired looked up and smiled at the wolf captain as she then hugged him and said, "I understand Captain Komamura and I can accept that."

While that was going on though Tatsuki watched and softly smiled, until she, Orihime, and Captain Komamura heard an odd sound which caused them to look upward as they saw a Garganta open up. But instead of Arrancars coming out they saw Ichigo and the others jump out ready to fight Aizen. However, when they noticed that neither he or any Arrancars were around as Ichigo looked around and asked, "Hey where's Aizen?"

Instead of an answer though the orange haired soul reaper received a punch to the face from Tatsuki and while he then shouted, "Hey, what the heck was that for?"

The blued haired girl crossed her arms and shot back, "That's what you get for showing up late because Orihime was the one who killed Aizen."

"What Orihime defeated Aizen?" He asked, surprised.

She nodded in response to his question as he then turned and saw that she was hugging Captain Komamura as he asked himself, "_Huh? I wonder why Orihime is hugging Komamura like that?"_

**Epilogue **

Later on that evening after everyone was healed from the intense fights Orihime and the others were in front of the gate leading to the world of living as Orihime bowed and said, "Thank you, Captain Komamura...for everything. And I hope that I can come and visit you once our summer vacation starts at school."

She was happy to see the furry captain actually smile as he replied, "Don't worry Orihime, I'm sure I'll be able to work something out with Head Captain Yamsmoto."

He then bent down to give her a hug good bye, but to his and everyone else's surprise the young girl kissed him on the cheek and then pulled away blushing. She giggled when she saw he was blushing out of surprise as he stood up and watched Orihime, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu walked through the doorway heading back to the living world. And once the two large doors had shut Captain Komamura, Rukia, and Renji then started to walk back towards their own divisions while the sun began to set.

**Well, that's it for this story. And I won't lie it was really fun making my first Bleach story ever. But sadly this is the only story idea that I have made so far. But hopefully once they show the new Arcs on Adult Swim (starting in April which it's about time really) then maybe I'll be able to think of some sort of sequel.**

**Anyway thanks to everyone who left a review on this story (whether good or bad) it really meant a lot to me. So I guess that's it for me on this part of the site...until I think of a one shot or story to do.**


End file.
